bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons 'are obtained in ''Bayonetta by collecting Golden LPs and giving them to Rodin at The Gates of Hell. Once given to him he will play them in hell, the music infuriating it's denizens, who then seek him out in an attempt to silence it. The demon unlucky enough to be drawn out this way will be fought and then caught by Rodin, who will then use their souls or essence to forge powerful weapons that Bayonetta can use in combat against her enemies. Each weapon has its own properties, combos, types of wicked weaves, and purpose. Bayonetta '''Umbran Sisters :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: The standard guns of the Umbra Witches. They are given to the witches at the start of their training. They are only used in the Records of Time, Chapter I: Verse 7, and Chapter II: Verse 1. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Handguns' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: - :Golden LP: -''' :'''Wicked Weaves: None :Description: Automatic handguns produced by Rodin. Unable to withstand the intensity of magic-imbued bullets or melee attacks, those capable of such feats must be careful in holding back their full power. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Scarborough Fair' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: None :Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :'Description: Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. :Jeanne's Equivalent: All 4 One 'Onyx Roses' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: Trois Marches Militaires :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: Shotguns containing the souls of fairies known to collect the Onyx Roses that bloom only in Inferno. Each shell fired from the guns contains the curse of the fairies' trapped souls. A truly awesome weapon. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Garnet Roses [[Shuraba|修羅刃'''-Shuraba-']] :'Set Slot:' Hands :'Element:' Demonic :'Golden LP:' ''Quasi una Fantasia :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes & Wicked Sword Stabs (Hands) :Description: A living katana, pulsing with the heart of Ashura, the demon god of war. Always seeking blood, the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Angel Slayer 'Kulshedra' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Demonic :Golden LP: Fantaisie-Impromptu :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Slaps & Wicked Backhands (Hands) :Description: A possessed whip, sealing away the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Kulshedra. Summoning the power of the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Vritra 'Durga' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Fire & Lightning :Golden LP: Sonate in DK.448 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Nail Thrusts & Wicked Claw Swipes (Hands & Feet) :Description: The soul of Durga, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lightning, to bear against its enemies. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Kali :How to switch: Use the Bullet Climax + punch/kick to switch between fire and lightning. 'Odette' :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Ice :Golden LP: Les Patineurs Waltz op.183 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Kicks & Wicked Sweeping Kicks (Feet) :Description: These skates hold the soul of the Demon Witch Odette, who traded her soul for eternal youth, transforming into a swan. Residing in the frozen Hell of Cocytus, legend has it that Odette made a pact with the stubborn Demon Queen Odile, allowing her to fall to her preferred circle of Hell. Odette, said to have prided herself on her ice magic abilities, lends these skates the terrifying ability to summon the cold. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Karen 'Lt. Col. Kilgore' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Magic :Golden LP: Walkürenritt :Wicked Weaves: Launched Wicked Punches (Hands) & Launched Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: His campaign of slaughter on the battlefield leading to his swift consignment to hell, the soul of Vietnam War madman Lt. Col. Kilgore now resides in these grenade launchers, which fire explosive shells with incredible magic power. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Col. Slade [[Sai Fung|細鳳'''-Sai Fung-']] :'Set Slot:' Hands :'Element:' Ba Gua (Principals of Reality) :'Golden LP:' ''Messiah, HWV.56 :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Palm Thrusts (Hands) :Description: Possessed by the fastest demon bird in all of Inferno, Sai Fung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed, unleashing attacks so fast even a god would be unable to catch a glimpse. :Jeanne's Equivalent: 唐龍-Tang Lung- 'Bazillions' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Energy :Golden LP: Mars, Bringer of War :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: Four guns created by an unknown super-civilization. Powered by an energy source known as Bazillionium, the deep crimson flash from the guns instantly break down the molecular bonds within its target. Able to discern the intent of its user, it is said that these strange, miraculous guns have the power to open a portal to another dimension. Thanks to Rodin, the guns have also gained demonic powers, making them an incredible threat to the denizens of Paradiso. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. 'Pillow Talk' :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Energy :Golden LP: Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity :Wicked Weaves: None (Charged form's attacks count as Wicked Weaves) (Hands) :Description: A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, pillow talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapons hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Bloody Moon 'Rodin' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Divine :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: - :Description: A mysterious bracelet once used by the fallen angel Rodin in holding dominion over a portion of Paradiso. Depending on the power of its user, the bracelet can take on many different forms. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. Bayonetta 2 'Love is Blue' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Magic :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :'Umbran Climax: Madama Butterfly (Hands/Feet), Labolas (Hands) Baal & Hydra (Feet) :Description: A set of guns masterfully crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, waiting for their time to finally be put to use. Individually, their names are Prelude, Minuet, Toccata and Nocturne. :Jeanne's Equivalent: '''All 4 One Rakshasa :'''Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Demonic :Golden LP: Entrance of the Gladiators :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes & Wicked Sword Stabs (Hands & Feet) :Umbran Climax: Mictlantecuhtli (Hands) & Diomedes (Feet) :Description: A pair of swords that absorbed the demon god Rakshasa and were cleansed with Soma. Energy from Rakshasa's chakra flows from the swords into their user, making them easy to handle. :Jeanne's Equivalent: '''羅刹 Rasetsu Alruna :'''Set Slot: Hands and Feet :Element: Earth :Golden LP: Given after defeating the demon Alraune :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Thorn Whips :Umbran Climax: Hydra (Hands) & Baal (Feet) :Description: A whip containing the soul of a demon who shares the same name as a flower that blooms in Inferno. Laced with thorns, it slithers as if it were alive. Those who can hear the crack of the whip can feel Alraune whisper its curse in their ears. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Shared with Bayonetta. Kafka :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Poison :Golden LP: William Tell Overture :Wicked Weaves: Poisonous Dragonfly Arrows (Hands) :Umbran Climax: Carnage (Hands) :Description: A bow and arrow made with a man who one cursed another and who in turn metamorphosed into a hideous insect. Still living inside a part of the bow's frame, he fires cursed arrows of savage, venomous bugs. :Jeanne's Equivalent: Samsa Chernobog : Set Slot: Hands : Element: Demonic : Golden LP: Erlkönig : Wicked Weaves: Wicked Scythe Slashes & Wicked Scythe Spins (Hands) : Umbran Climax: Mictlantecuhtli (Hands) : Description: A scythe containing souls captured by the god of death Chernobog, who had been expelled to the farthest depths of Inferno. Rodin infused the scythe with some particularly exquisite souls, restoring the weapon to its former glory. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Inferno Slayer Undine : Set Slot: Hands and Feet : Element: ''' Fire/Ice : '''Golden LP: Der Hölle Rache : Wicked Weaves: Hydra Head Sweeps, Hydra Head Stabs & Hydra Mauls (Hands & Feet, Fiery and Icy variations) : Umbran Climax: Hydra (Hands & Feet, Fiery and Icy variations) : Description: Two flamethrowers containing the soul of Undine, who threw herself into the Coctycus river after a failed relationship. Undine's extreme feelings of jealousy burst into searing flame, reducing her enemies to ash. Her breath of lament freezes all who are hit by it dead in their tracks. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Rusalka [[Takemikazuchi|'武甕槌 Takemikazuchi']] : Set Slot: ''' Hands : '''Element: Lightning : Golden LP: The Harmonious Blacksmith : Wicked Weaves: ''' Wicked Shockwaves & Hekatonchier : '''Umbran Climax: '''Hekatoncheir : '''Description: A giant hammer forged from breaking down the thunder god Takemikazuchi's divine sword, the Futsuno-mitama. Though harnessing adequate power as a sword, Rodin decided to rebulid it a as hammer to suit his personal tastes. One Swing will cause the heavens to split and the earth to tremble. : Jeanne's Equivalent: '野牛 Yagyu 'Salamandra : Set Slot: Hands and Feet : Element: '''Demonic : '''Golden LP: Matthäus-Passion O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden : Wicked Weaves: Wicked Chainsaw Slashes (Hands & Feet) : Umbran Climax: -''' : '''Description: Chainsaws that resourcefully use every inch of the infernal dragon Salamandra. Its sharp scales were forged into the weapons' teeth, and its heart supplies their engines. At full throttle, their teeth easily rip apart even the hardest of iron skin and ravage deep through flesh below. : Jeanne's Equivalent: Agni Master Sword :Set Slot: Hands :Element: Divine :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes & Wicked Sword Stabs (Hands) :Description: The mythical blade wielded by the Heroes of Hyrule, those who posses the Spirit of the Hero and Triforce of Courage, to banish great evil. Its power is legendary, and the blade itself can cut down the must powerful of monsters with relative ease. When Bayonetta wields it, she uses it as she wielded her katana, Shuraba, in the first game, sharing its Wicked Weaves and Charge Modifier. Arwing Guns :Set Slot: Hands & Feet :Element: Energy :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :Description: Love is Blue altered by the Fox McCloud outfit. It replaces its original shape and coloration for that of an Arwing, losing its original charms for plushes of the four main characters of the Star Fox series: Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy. It seems to use some sort of energy over the magic that made Love is Blue function. Chain Chomp :Set Slot: Feet :Element: Nintendo :Golden LP: Super Mario 64 :Wicked Weaves: - :Description: A strange, almost novelty weapon that can at least be attached to Bayonetta's feet. It seems to have a mind of its own, being able to seek enemies out to attack once Bayonetta kicks out. The Chain Chomp is a popular enemy from the Super Mario series, and has found its way into numerous The Legend of Zelda games and spin-offs, as well as Bayonetta 2. Its Umbran Elegance makes Bayonetta do Mario's famous hat, but with a B over the standard M. Jeanne wears Luigi's famous green hat but with a J over the standard L using the Umbran Elegance. A false mustache and nose are added to Bayonetta's glasses, fulfilling the similarity. Umbran Armor : Set Slot: Item : Element: Magic : Golden LP: -''' : 'Wicked Weaves: -' : '''Umbran Climax: Powered-Up Punches & Kicks : Description: A large Robotic armor the size of a Beloved usable by Item to replace Umbran Climax. 'Unforgiven' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Magic :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: 'Wicked Punches (Hands) & Wicked Kicks (Feet) :'Umbran Climax: Madama Khepri (Hands/Feet) :Description: - 'Holy Glaive' :Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) :Element: Holy, Fire, and Electric Magic :Golden LP: - :Wicked Weaves: Wicked Sword Slashes :Umbran Climax: Temperantia (Hands) & Magic Radius Enhancements (Feet) :Description: - ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate '''Elfin Knight' : Set Slot: Hands & Feet (Simultaneously) : Element: Magic : Golden LP: - : Wicked Weaves: - : Description: Very similar in appearance and functionality to Scarborough Fair, but of much poorer quality. Not sturdy enough to withstand prolonged use in melee combat, they were destroyed in a fight with Jeanne. It's part were later salvaged to make Scarborough Fair. : Jeanne's Equivalent: All 4 One Concept Art All 4 One - Onyx Rose Concept Art.jpg|All 4 One - Onyx Rose Concept Art Bazillions Concept Art.jpg|Bazillions Concept Art Durga Concept Art.jpg|Durga Concept Art Odette Concept Art.jpg|Odette Concept Art Sai Fung Concept Art.jpg|Sai Fung Concept Art Shuraba - Angel Slayer Concept Art.jpg|Shuraba/Angel Slayer Concept Art Kulshedra Concept Art.jpg|Kulshedra Concept Art Other Firearms Concept Art.jpg|Umbran Sisters & Vigridian Military Rifle Concept Art Lt col kilgore.jpg|Lt. Col. Kilgore Concept Art Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2